


What would've been?

by TheBlackCitadel81403



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCitadel81403/pseuds/TheBlackCitadel81403
Summary: What actually happened to Metal Sonic after the race at Stardust Speedway, where he slammed into the barrier? What if Sonic went back for him afterwards? What would change? What would've been?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic. Sorry if it's bad.

Sonic had been challenged to a race, by a... robotic copy of himself? It didn't really matter, there was no way Sonic could lose. He's the fastest thing alive! That's when the familiar sound of a certain Mad Doctor's personal vehicle sounded overhead. Sonic looked up at the upgraded Eggmobile. It was pretty much the same except for the tank on it's back, and the laser on the bottom. It flew over head a few times before firing the laser behind them to test it. With each impact is broke pieces of the walkway. That would leave a pretty nasty mark if he were to be hit by it. Sonic's 3rd Robotic Copy (Who for the moment he decided to call Metal Sonic, as he was running out of names for these things) tapped it's foot impatiently and checked a nonexistent watch. "Seriously Egghead? You made another one. The first two didn't work, what makes you think this one will." Sonic asked, honestly a bit underwhelmed by it.

'Metal Sonic' was slim, sleek, and not very strong looking. He was certainly not made for combat. He had a jet engine, which took up most of the space in it's torso. He didn't have a mouth, and only had two grey ovals for 'eyes'. He wasn't very expressive, but Sonic could tell he was getting impatient. A lot like Sonic would if he were waiting for a race to begin. "This one is different! You see, throughout your... escapades here, I have been scanning your every movement. Your very DNA, is infused into this robot. Allow me to introduce you to Metal Sonic. A perfect Copy." Eggman said from his Eggmobile. Music began playing over the speakers as the gate before them began to slowly slide open. Metal Sonic's grey eyes flickered to red, as he prepared to race. A high pitched whirring came from the jet in Metal's Torso. "Also, whoever wins frees the girl, yada, yada, yada, you get the idea." Eggman said, firing up the laser.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sonic said, grinning. If this 'Metal Sonic' (Ha, he had guessed the name right) was supposed to be a 'perfect' copy of him, then maybe this might be a fair race. A timer began counting down from ten. It was painstakingly slow. Sonic looked over at his metal counterpart and grinned. "Ready to lose?" he asked. Metal looked at Sonic and glared, eyes glowing with an angry red light. As the timer reached zero, Sonic and Metal raced forward. Metal was actually doing good at keeping up with Sonic, though it may have had to do with the spikes Sonic constantly had to avoid... and the fact Metal could fly. Sonic soon raced ahead of Metal, with little trouble.

Then Sonic looked back to see Metal racing towards him, encased in yellow electricity. The Eggmobile followed close behind them, tearing up the track with the laser. That thing would burn either of them to a crisp if it hit them. Metal surged ahead, smashing through spike emplacements, and crashing through the tracks at some points. This made AND removed obstacles for Sonic, only making the race more challenging... and fun. Sparks were pouring from the jet engine in Metal's Torso as the yellow electricity ceased. It seems Metal could only use that 'Overdrive' (as Sonic decided to call it) in short amounts. This made things easier for Sonic as he easily caught up. They were nearing the halfway point of the race by now.

Sonic surged ahead of Metal, and looked back to see the clear frustration in his eyes. Sonic laughed internally at this, as he used his spindash to gain extra speed. Metal was clearly frustrated that he was losing, as about a minute later he activated the 'Overdrive' again. This time he hit Sonic square in the back, knocking him over. Metal flipped forward a few times before continuing with the race. Sonic groaned, getting up and running after Metal. "So that's how you wanna play it 'huh?" Sonic said to himself, "Fine then." Sonic raced forward, jumping on Metal and slamming him into the ground. Metal made a growling noise, as he grabbed Sonic's feet and took him down with him. Metal used the force of Sonic hitting the ground, to propel himself into the air. Sonic spindashed forwards, easily catching up to Metal. Metal made a noise that sounded almost like... laughter? About as close to laughter as the robot could get. Only a quarter of the race left.

They both could see the finish line. It was now or never for both of them. Sonic and Metal were neck and neck. Each one trying to trip up the other. Metal wanted nothing more than to beat Sonic. Sonic wanted nothing more than to Save Amy. He may not have really cared for Amy, but he couldn't exactly let her die. The exit drew nearer, and so did Eggman in his Eggmobile. The lase rwas beginning to destablize the track, and causing pieces up ahead to fall apart and warp as they twisted under stress. Metal ended up falling a bit behind Sonic as a piece of debris hit the intake vent in his chest. Sonic raced into the exit zone, looking back to see Metal slam head first into the gate. He watched Metal Sonic fall, spiraling into the city below, broken parts of the track and Metal himself trailing behind him. A piece of Metal's armor plating slid beneath the door and right up to Sonic's foot.

Eggman was furious. "Metal Sonic, you worthless pile of Spare Parts! How could you not keep up!? I'll be back for you AFTER I've destroyed Sonic!" He yelled through a loudspeaker, before flying off in his Eggmobile, grumbling. Sonic picked up the piece of armor, and examined the chipped, blue painted plate. "That was the most challenging race I've had in years. Maybe I can find Metal after I've defeated Eggman and saved Little Planet? If Eggman doesn't get to him first. that is." Sonic said. He thought about this for a few more minutes, before running further into the area to free Amy. Oh how he dreaded having to deal with her.


	2. Aftermath: Metal's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling Deeper, Spiraling down, down, down. Until the sudden and inevitable landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheEnigmaMachine, for support.

Metal's POV  
Falling deeper, spiraling down, down, down. Until the sudden but inevitable crash. Pain. Pain and Rage. The only two emotions I was feeling at this point. Until this point I didn't know I could feel anything, besides an overwhelming desire to surpass that hedgehog. That hedgehog is the sole purpose for my existence. My motivation, personality, everything. It is all based on that infuriating, insufferable rodent. Most people would see me as obsessed. I'm not. I will come back from this, and I will try again. But the more I think (or try to think), the more I can feel fear creeping into my processors. What if the Doctor doesn't come back? What if i'm left here? What if that hedgehog comes back to finish me off?

All these thoughts are making it even harder to think. I try to push the fear away and think objectively. I begin trying to run diagnostics. As far as I can tell from preliminary scans: My optics are damaged, My processors are impaired, Many auxilary systems are broken or damaged, and (probably worst of all) my database isn't responding. I can't move, and I'm alone. For the first time i'm... scared. I can feel oil pooling around me, that means somewhere on my body (or several places on my body) my armor has been breached. 'Warning, Warning. Power Level critically low. Recharge required, or shutdown imminent.' My internal systems that were still active told me.

Great. Just great. That is exactly what I needed. Perfect. Looks like I have a sarcasm chip after all. I tried to move, and nothing happened. I tried to scan my surroundings, and nothing happened. I tried to make a sound or send my location back to the base... nothing happened. Yet another feeling came to me. Desire to live. I did not want to die here. I did not want to let myself be defeated by running into a steel door at mach 4... I needed to conserve energy. Trying to run my movement systems was running down power quickly.

I began shutting off non-essential systems, and systems that were no longer functional. I remembered the last thing the Doctor had told me as I was falling. The way he yelled at me. How angry he was at my failure. That wasn't my fault! It was Sonic's! And now thinking about it, it was the Doctor's fault as well! If that laser hadn't cause the debris to get stuck in my engine, I would've won! That Doctor might be one of the smartest humans alive, but he was an idiot! All his inventions had failed... except for me of course! I-I can't be a-a failure... can I..? No, of course I'm not a failure! The Doctor will be back for me soon... He has to be... (My vision is fading) He has to be... (I'm losing consciousness) H-He has to... (Shutting Down) H-He h-has-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed...


End file.
